


Lyn's Hill

by MannaTea



Series: Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaTea/pseuds/MannaTea
Summary: It was his hill first.
Relationships: Kent/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Series: Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/653711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lyn's Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on July 13th, 2009. It has been rewritten to better reflect my current writing ability.

It was his hill first.

Before he knew her, it had been his escape. He loved being a knight, but knighthood had a way of wearing a person down. Months might pass without true respite. Kent was not the sort of person to find comfort in downing pints of ale or in writing letters to his family though he dutifully went with Sain when he drank to ensure his safety and wrote every month to his mother and sister.

His needs were different: he wanted to get away from it all, to have a chance to be alone and to think quietly. The best he could do was saddle his horse and ride.

On one such trip, he found the hill. He liked to imagine it was the highest point in Caelin other than the castle grounds. From its summit, beneath the shade of an old maple tree, a person could see for miles in any direction. More than once he’d looked out from that hill, toward the plains of Sacae, and wondered what it was like, there.

In those days, he never imagined he might someday find out for himself.

Lyn turned his world upside-down. Meeting her was more than luck. He believed it was _fate_. She allowed him a glimpse of her world by simply being herself. The things society told her were different and therefore wrong were things he found a certain charm in, an admiration, a quiet and wonderful sort of affection. Lyn was Lyn, no matter what anyone said, and the things about her that set her apart from the others were the very things he felt drawn to.

Perhaps unknowingly, her lord grandfather burdened her with his own wants, his own desires. She faltered under the pressure, incapable of bending. He couldn’t help but worry that she might break if something didn’t change.

But what could he do? He was a knight of some rank and renown, now, but it felt insignificant. He knew his place.

The hill was his refuge, but maybe it would help her to share it with him.

So he took her there. They tied their horses to the lowest branch of the maple tree and he pointed out the landmarks he knew. She drank in the view, hair glistening in the sunlight, eyes dancing as she smiled and stood on her toes as if it would help her to see even further. She did nothing by halves, and he admired that about her.

It felt right in that moment to begin thinking of the hill as hers.

When she disappeared from the castle months later, he knew where to look for her. She sat beneath the maple tree, hands in her lap. Her gaze was fixed on the sky, but her mind was far away. The wind caught the brightly-colored leaves as they fell and teased her long hair away from the castle behind them, urging her home again.

The hill was little more than a resting place for Lyn, but that was all it was meant to be.

Without a word, Kent knelt beside her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. When he straightened his back again, she blinked away her reverie and offered him both a smile and her hand. He took the latter gently, and felt her squeeze. There was a desperation about the gesture, a longing, like she was begging him to understand her.

She didn’t need to worry about that. If she allowed him the honor, he would follow her anywhere.

For just a moment, she looked content, her smile soft as she adjusted the blanket around her shoulders, pulling it closer.

“I never did thank you for sharing this with me,” she said, her gaze falling to the east again. Her voice sounded uneven, but maybe it was just the wind against his ear. “So…thank you, Kent. Very much.”

He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back of it. Softly. Just once.

He knew she wasn’t referring to the hill.


End file.
